


Any woman whose i.u.d. has set off an alarm system at the airport

by livrelibre



Series: After Elimination Dance (an intermission) [23]
Category: V (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-10
Updated: 2010-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/pseuds/livrelibre





	Any woman whose i.u.d. has set off an alarm system at the airport

The alarms went off as she stepped through the scanner at airport security and Visitor security immediately descended upon her. Erica kept her hands out at her sides and made her face reflect confusion and alarm as they took her off for private screening. These days it was not just the full pat down and the backscatter machine but the Vistors’ specially enhanced devices (how the politicians had triumphantly announced the end of domestic terrorism, eliding the lack of civil liberties at home). Erica didn’t twitch as they full-body scanned her and came upon the small speck in her uterus, feigned mortification and chagrin as she explained how she had elected to keep her old-style IUD rather than go to the Visitor clinics (pretended a shame-facedness she did not feel at her recalcitrance about letting anyone mess with anyone so private, much less new-fangled alien technology). The human masks of the Visitors reflected condescension and faint contempt for the hundreds of backward humans they must see every day who for their own superstitious reasons clung to their old ways, their outdated privacies. As she had counted on, they let her go through after only a cursory background check, barely pinging her false identity. Erika strolled onto the plane, with the necessary information secure at the heart of her, a seed of revolution waiting to be born.


End file.
